


Salvation

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Just Daeyoon Loving Each Other Whats New, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: He’s been with Sungyoon ever since the fallout, and even before that.





	Salvation

Daeyeol raises the gun in his hand, something he stole from a policeman’s corpse a few says ago, and scouts the perimeter first. Some of the windows of the store are smashed and it’s a mess everywhere. There’s blood and grime and remnants of chaos on the floor, and the smell of death in the air. It’s eerily quiet, and the only thing he can hear is his own breathing.

It’s been more than a month since the fallout, and it was on Day 10 that electricity was fully cut off in some areasㅡso the only thing that’s enabling him to see is the light that passes through the window. He steps inside the abandoned supermarket with quiet steps. 

He stalks the first few aisles, quietly scouting with his grip on his gun tight just in case—and when it’s clear, he motions for Sungyoon to follow him. Both of them are moving slowly but surely in order to not get unwanted attention from whatever is lurking in the shadows. When there are no signs of any danger after a few more minutes, Daeyeol began looting supplies that they would need and stuffed it in a bag he brought with them and he looks back to see Sungyoon doing the same discreetly on the back part of the store.

The first few hours of the fallout back then were a complete chaos, and you can still see the aftermath of that inside the supermarket—most of the items are scattered on the floor, haphazardly trashed. No one probably survived long enough in this area because there are still too much of everything. There are canned goods, seasonings, other kitchen and cleaning supplies out in the back. Not much medicine, but for now the rest will have to do.

Daeyeol shoves in more food and other necessities in his bag while Sungyoon has now opted to move beside him, gun in hand and eyes sharp. His head never stops snapping around, checking and strongly vigilant about strangers around. 

They return to Sungyoon’s (stolen 5 hours ago) car with bags full of items for survival, a whole ton to even last them probably for at least a month or even more, and Sungyoon has even managed to snag them clean clothes. His eyes glitter at the opportunity of being able to ditch his current getup, which is a dirtied and bloodied sweater and jeans that have been torn from the running and hiding they've been doing from the past few weeks.

The trunk of the car is full, and there isn’t a single zombie around, but only when Daeyeol is already driving does he heave out a sigh.

Sungyoon is riding in the shotgun seat, happily munching on potato chips, crunching it as loudly as possible in his mouth. Only Sungyoon would have the humor and liberty to eat potato chips in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. 

“It’s the first bag of potato chips I ever saw in weeks. I just had to take it.” he explains even though Daeyeol doesn’t ask, because they’ve already established that, understanding what the other is thinking and wanting to say even though they aren’t particularly talking. More than 7 years being with Daeyeol taught him that, and it’s something he wouldn’t trade anything in the world for. 

Daeyeol just nods and decides to leave Sungyoon alone with his potato chips. He knows Sungyoon loves snacks and would often steal Donghyun's hidden ones under his clothes in the cabinet. Those kinds of memories feel so fresh yet so distant to himㅡand there is a pang in his heart he cannot will away. 

Daeyeol is an okay-ish driver, but the car Sungyoon hijacked on short notice was hard to maneuver at times. It still makes do though, with the engine built to make as less noise as possible as they navigate through the road. 

There are too many cars on the road in the city, but on the more subdued areas there are none so it’s easier for him. He drives continuously, only stopping for a few minutes to take a breather or pee, or when it’s Sungyoon’s turn to drive so he can take a shut eye. Sungyoon insists that he should just always drive because he doesn’t feel the need to sleep, but Daeyeol insisted on them shifting. He doesn't remember when had they properly gotten real sleep, because even as then with their lives it was always busy. He and Sungyoon know it all too well.

He’s been with Sungyoon ever since the fallout, and even before that. 

The first 48 hours of the fallout were messy, nothing but panic and chaos everywhere and the smell of blood and death. Nobody knows where it started or how it began, suddenly it just did. People just began dying like thatㅡthen began to consume others as well. 

He doesn’t particularly remember most of it, but he only remembers losing Jibeom and Bomin and the rest of his band mates to those things, and Sungyoon pulling his hand before he can even process it and more running and hiding off to somewhere. They manage to get a gun on the 5th day, and it was the first time Sungyoon kills someone, or something rather that was trying to pull at Daeyeol’s leg. When they got off the city one fateful night it was finally when he breaks down and cries, sobs muffled in Sungyoon's tshirt. 

“Hey, Daeyeol hyung.” Sungyoon says after he’s done with his bag of potato chips. He leans back on the seat and tucks in strands of his hair behind his ear. They’re long now, since he hasn’t cut it for weeks. His hair is also overgrown and both of them have facial hair showing, but since he saw a shaving cream in the supermarket earlier that might not be for long now anymore. 

“What?” he says, snapping out of his thoughts.

“I want to say something, while I still have the chance. Life is really short you know, especially these past few days.” 

Daeyeol looks at him for a second, spots Sungyoon fiddling with the hem of his shirt, then focuses back on the road again. Sungyoon doesn’t talk for a few seconds again. Daeyeol thinks he’s waiting for his reply.

“What is it?” 

“I never said it before but I’m really glad it was you who survived. That it’s you who is here with me right now. I don’t think—I don’t want anyone else to be with in this chaos except for you.” The younger male talks softly, like the words he said are made of glass and had to be handled with care.   
Daeyeol stops the car In the middle of the highway. No one’s probably going to drive past into them anyway. There doesn’t seem to be a monster in sight, nor human life to disturb them. It’s just them. The two of them.

“Me too, Sungyoon. Me too.” he says, and he really means it. 

If it was Sungyoon who was taken by those damn creatures, he wouldn’t be alive right now because he’d do all his best to save the latter, even if it would cost his life. Sungyoon means to much to him, even surpassing the world and universe and the stars in the sky. His value cannot compare to words or numbers, but with the feeling of Daeyeol’s heart about to explode every time Sungyoon smiles at him, or when he's just thereㅡand his presence is reassuring Daeyeol that he's fine, and they'll be fine. 

Sungyoon looks at him like he’s about to cry (and this is something Daeyeol doesn’t get to see every day, since Sungyoon likes to keep up his cool façade) and then he smiles at Daeyeol tenderly, letting out a relaxed sigh.

Daeyeol doesn’t let the opportunity pass and leans in to kiss the other male, cupping his cheeks and caressing it with his hand. He starts slow, feeling the way Sungyoon’s chapped lips brush on his own. Sungyoon gives in and kisses back, hands on Daeyeol’s neck—pulling him closer. They get lost on each other, time stopping and everything ceasing to exist when their tongues reunite like long lost lovers. They make out like that for quite a while, and when Daeyeol pulls back Sungyoon grabs his right hand and interlaces it with his own hand.

“I can’t believe the moment would actually come.” Daeyeol starts, a boyish grin is his face visible.

“What moment?”

“Our love lasted even after the world ended. It’s amazing.” 

Sungyoon laughs for the first time in quite a while, the sound filling the car like an upbeat addicting melody from the radio would and Daeyeol doesn’t care if the world will die on itself, if they won’t survive for a few more years, months, weeks, if the zombies out there won’t be eliminated and everyone remaining will just be in a state of helplessness—because that moment, for him, with Sungyoon beside him holding his hand—it’s salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old thing i had back then and i was like, hold my beer let me post this so my fellow daeyoonists don't have to suffer eating crumbs with me lol


End file.
